helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescendo
|Next = Etcetera 2nd Indie Album (2018) }} crescendo is PINK CRES.'s debut indie album. It was pre-released at the Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ venue on May 22, 2017 and was released for general sale on June 28, 2017."PINK CRES. 1stアルバム「crescendo」6月28日発売決定！" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official website. 2017-04-28. It reached #150 on the Oricon Weekly Albums chart and #16 on the Oricon Indie Albums chart. It charted for two weeks and sold 910 copies. Tracklist #fun fun fun #LOVE CANDY #Uwa no Sora (ウワノソラ; Absent-minded) #Kirei・Kawai・Mirai (キレイ・カワイ・ミライ; Pretty, Cute, Future) #Last Love (ラスラブ) #Katasumi (片隅; Corner) #Warning ~Mirai Keihou~ (Warning～未来警報～; Warning ~Future Warning~) #Tell me why #Summer wonderland Featured Members *Natsuyaki Miyabi * * Album Information *Lyrics: MEROA (Tracks #1, #2, #8, #9); emon (Track #3); & STUDY (Track #4); S-KEY-A (Track #5); Izumi Makura (Track #6); Ozaki Mikako (Track #7); SHIZ (Track #9) *Compositions: Carlos K. (Track #1); MEROA (Tracks #1, #2, #8, #9); emon (Track #3); Harada Yuichi (Track #4); Yasushi Watanabe (Track #5); Izumi Makura (Track #6); nagaco (Track #6); Nakamura Yoshinori (Track #7); kakumaru (Track #9) *Arrangements: Carlos K. (Track #1); kakumaru (Track #2, #9); emon (Track #3); Harada Yuichi (Track #4); Yasushi Watanabe (Track #5); nagaco (Track #6); AK Clap (Track #7); Nakamura Yoshinori (Track #7); Roberto "Tito" Vazquez a.k.a. Earcandy (Track #8); Alberto Torres (Track #8) *Dance Choreography: (Track #1)"Buono!さん にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. Official Blog. 2017-05-23. *Music Videos: Tada Takuya (Track #1), Yeti (Track #4) TV Performances *2016.10.16 The Girls Live (Summer Wonderland) *2016.10.30 The Girls Live (Last Love) *2017.04.09 The Girls Live (Uwa no Sora) *2017.07.03 The Girls Live (Kirei・Kawai・Mirai) *2017.07.04 FULL CHORUS (Kirei・Kawai・Mirai) Concert Performances All songs were performed at the PINK CRES. 1st LIVE ~crescendo~, PINK CRES. LIVE ~Halloween Special!~, and PINK CRES. LIVE 2018 ~P・I・N・K~. ;fun fun fun *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;LOVE CANDY *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ ;Uwa no Sora *Buono! Festa 2016 *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Kirei・Kawai・Mirai *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Katasumi *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Warning ~Mirai Keihou~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ - Okada Robin Shoko, Goto Yuki *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Tell me why *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Summer wonderland *Buono! Festa 2016 *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 910 References External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:PINK CRES. Albums Category:2017 Albums Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:Indie Albums Category:English Name Album